Have a Cullen Christmas
by cctejadaaa
Summary: How does Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullens spend their Christmas holidays after the whole 'Immortal Child' incident? Read and find out! Full out fluffiness and Cullen holiday fun! ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Christmas…just the plot!**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for never writing any more stories…I've just gotten used to high school and all the hectic glory. Well anyway, here's a sweet one shot for the holidays. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Have a Cullen Christmas**

"Daddy, I want it bigger!" I heard my daughter say as I sat down beside Rosalie.

It was Christmas Eve here in Forks and my second Christmas as a vampire. But this year, it was much different.

No more worries.  
No more Volturi threats.  
No more unhealthy anticipation.

I was elated to have survived what we all had survived. All that nervous wait and unruly thoughts truly did dampen my Christmas spirit. This year, I wanted to forget about all of it and leave it in the past.

I sat down on the floor in front of the many gifts that needed wrapping. Us ladies decided to wrap all our gifts for our husbands while they were outside building Renesmee a snowman. And of course, a snow house, and snow fort to go along. I stared at Emmett's gift wondering how he would like it.

"Hey Rose, what would Emmett's expression be if I gave him this?" I said holding up Eli Manning's football jersey, signed personally and framed.

"Bella!" Alice hissed from behind the tree her and Esme we decorating. "Put that down before he sees it! At least let me close the curtains first!" she scolded as she ran to close the curtains.

Rosalie laughed, "He'd probably say that you're the best little sister ever, uh-next to Alice…"

I smiled and nodded, bringing my attention to the wrapping again. Within five seconds it was wrapped, and I was sticking a gold bow on it. Just then I heard Alice gasp surprisingly as she turned and looked at me. "BERGDORF GOODMAN?!" she squealed and my eyes widened.

"Alice! You told me you wouldn't peek!" I whined as my eyes widened. She giggled and looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Bella. I tried really hard not to…it was just one of those things that just POP out at me! You know I can't help it!" she retaliated.

"Fine," I huffed. "But I don't want you telling _anyone else_ what I got them. Especially Edward. Or I'm replacing your gift."

Alice closed her eyes and sighed happily, "No. You won't. Thanks Bella!"

I grimaced at her and went back to wrapping presents. Alice chuckled. "Hey Esme," she called behind the tree. "Want to know what Bella got you?"

"ALICE!" I hissed and she chuckled again.

I went back to wrapping presents, this time it was Jasper's. I had the hardest time thinking of what to get my walking chill pill of a brother, so I settled on two pairs of shades: Giorgio Armani aviators and Ermenegildo Zegna sunglasses. I looked at Alice for approval, and she nodded encouragingly.

I wrapped the rest of the presents, saving Edward's and Nessie's for last and wrapping them at a human's pace. I laughed silently to myself picturing Edward's expression when he sees his lion cuff links and his beautiful face drop when I tell him that I shopped…without Alice or any of the Cullen women.

"Mommy! Come outside!" I heard Renesmee call from the front. I stood up and started putting on my jacket when Rosalie reminded me, "You know you wouldn't feel the cold anyway, right?" I chuckled, remembering I couldn't feel cold, or the heat. "It's Christmas. It calls for added effect," I shrugged and trudged outside in the snow.

I looked up to see a snow house the size of cottage, with a snow fort around it and a snow couple standing outside waving. I caught Nessie's attention as I laughed and she came running to meet me.

"Psst mommy, Daddy and Uncle Emmett were talking about your present," Nessie whispered.

Edward had been extremely careful as to what to say about my present. I had asked Alice countless times, but she would always smile and shake her head.

"Oh really now? And would you be able to tell me what it is?" I whispered back, truly curious as to what my mysterious present was.

"Of course! It's a-"

Edward cleared his throat behind us. "Now Nessie, would you really want to spoil your mother's gift and ruin all our fun?" he asked.

"At my expense," I grumbled under my breath, but they all heard. Edward laughed his melodic laugh and held my hand.

"I thought you were only making snowmen," I said watching Jasper and Emmett pat snow on the walls of the snow fort, and Carlisle readying a snowball to throw at them from the woods.

"That…was the original plan. But our daughter is quite the con artist. She asks for snow men, and then for their shelter…but what's a safe shelter without a strong fort?" he recalled her words as he stroked her curly hair.

"Come, let's go inside, and admire the Christmas tree that Auntie Alice decorated," Edward suggested as he led us towards the house.

Suddenly out of nowhere an enormous snowball hit Edward in the back, almost causing him to fall forward. I looked backward to see Emmett running into the snow house as Jasper, Carlisle and Nessie howled with laughter. I could hear Alice, Esme and Rosalie giggling from inside as well and I couldn't help laughing along.

"Awww, c'mon Eddie! It never used to take you THIS long to recover from a snowball hit!" Emmett taunted and started laughing.

"He's mine," Edward growled as he made his ammo. "Daddy, I wanna help!" Nessie whispered as she added to his pile. Edward smiled and nodded. I turned back to the house as he gave her directions to surprise Emmett when I was attacked thrice by cold flakiness.

I opened my eyes to see Alice running towards the woods. "ALICE!" I yelled as I ran after her.

* * *

After roughly two hours of a vampire snow ball fight, we all headed back to the house wet and laughing. It wasn't long after we changed into warm clothes that we heard a knock on the door.

"That has to be Jake!" Nessie squealed as she went to open the door. I snuggled next to Edward on the couch and glanced at the tree. Mountains of gifts were surrounding it…mostly for Renesmee.

"Hey Ness," I heard Jacob say, "Merry Christmas." Nessie came into the living room hand-in-hand with Jacob dragging a bag of gifts behind him.

"Merry Christmas, Cullens," he smiled as he nodded to all of us. "Merry Christmas, Jacob. We have egg nog and gingerbread in the kitchen. Please, have some," Carlisle offered.

"Thanks doc, but I'm not staying long. We're having a Christmas party ourselves down at La Push, wouldn't want to miss Sue's Yule logs. I just came down to drop off some presents," Jacob answered reaching into his bag and handing a gift to Carlisle. He went around the room handing out gifts to everyone in the room. Even Rosalie took hers…but of course with a withering glance. Jacob made his rounds to Edward, Renesmee and I.

"Here's yours, Edward. I hope you like it," Jacob said handing his gift to Edward. "Bells, I'm not sure what you would've liked. But here," he handed his present to me. "Thanks, Jake. But you didn't have to get me anything…" I said, but he just shrugged.

"And for Nessie, took me a while. But here," he handed her a gift bag. Renesmee's eyes widened with curiousity and looked back at me. "Can I open it?" she asked with begging eyes. I laughed and nodded, "Maybe I'll open mine too. For Jacob's sake."

I watched my daughter as she hungrily opened the wrap and squeal with surprise. She held up a handmade teddy bear to me. On the sole of the paw there was stitching that read, 'For Renesmee, Jacob'. "JACOB! It's wonderful! Thank you!" she exclaimed getting off the floor to hug him.

Edward and I opened our gifts at the same time. Edward opened it to find a picture frame with an ancient looking picture in the middle. The sepia paper was still glossy and new looking, which surprised me. The men in the picture were dressed in clothing that would have been in style during the 1920s. They were in the woods together shaking hands and smiling at the camera. It was then that I noticed that one of the men was my husband sitting next to me.

"Ephraim Black. But how did you get this?" he asked just amazed as I was. Jacob shrugged, "I was looking through some family albums, happened to find that picture and made a restored copy."

Edward chuckled, "Thank you, Jacob. This is certainly something." Their attention turned to me as I gawked at my gift. It was a bracelet…but it amazed me. It was a charm bracelet with purple and green stones and marquise shaped pearls. "My Lord…Jacob, its beautiful!" I gawked and stood up to hug him.

By then every one else had opened their gifts. Carlisle received a book of Quileute remedies. Esme received a handmade jade necklace. Emmett got a crap load of videos of college football games. Rosalie got a gold ankle bracelet that took her by surprise. "I asked Rachel to buy it when she was in university," Jacob explained. Jasper got a shirt that said 'The walking chill-pill' and an arrow pointing up. We all laughed when Jasper put it on and it fit perfectly. Lastly, Alice got a red coral bracelet to which she happily started planning an outfit to.

"Thanks for your gifts, Jake. Here's something for you…and everyone at La Push," Esme announced handing over a very large rectangular box.

Jacob peeked inside and smiled tentatively. "Thanks Esme, this'll probably last us until New Year's. Well I need to be going now. Gift giving there already started and Sue started a rule saying we better be there to get our gifts or she's leaving it to age," he explained. We all said goodbye to him and watched as he drove his Volkswagen Rabbit away.

"Alright guys, it's time for Christmas songs! Edward, go take piano!" Alice directed as she clapped happily. We all started laughing as Edward glided to the piano and started playing _Jingle Bell Rock_. We all sang along and laughed whenever someone got the lyrics wrong. Emmett would say, "Honestly! You're over fifty years old! I mean sure, I'd understand if Bella got it wrong because she's youngest but YOU?!" and he's start laughing again.

We sang a few more carols until Alice stopped us and started squealing, "It's midnight! It's midnight!" We hugged each other tightly and wished each other a Merry Christmas. In no time at all Alice had all the presents sorted out for each of us. "Okay, I think we're all eager to start opening presents. Renesmee? Would you like to go first?" Alice suggested and smiled as Nessie nodded her head fervently.

Nessie ripped through each present like a tidal wave. An antique doll from Carlisle and Esme, a Juicy Couture ballet bag from Alice and Jasper and a princess tea set from Rosalie and Emmett. From Edward she got a mini child piano (which intrigued Emmett a whole lot) and from me silver ballerina slippers and a lulu dress from my short shopping trip in New York. She thanked all of us and went off to play with her new toys.

I watched as Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett open their gifts from me. Carlisle marvelled at the watch I got him that had the Cullen Crest in the middle. Alice winked at me as she opened her gift to reveal a pair of Manolo pumps, but she still acted surprised. And Emmett? He boomed with excitement when he saw that Eli Manning addressed the jersey to HIM personally, and pulled me into a hug that would instantly kill a human.

Then it was Edward's turn. From his parents, volumes of books about world issues and world history. From Alice and Jasper, he received a digital photo album, filled with pictures of the whole Cullen family. Rosalie fumed when there were pictures of her and Nessie making a mess in the kitchen and Rosalie was on the floor covered in eggs. Rosalie and Emmett guided him to the garage to reveal all the new equipment they put in his Volvo.

And then it came down to my gift. Edward raised his eye brows at the small wrapped box but I quickly assured, "Don't worry, that's not your only present."  
When Edward opened the box to expose a pair of lion cuff links, he burst out with laughter and kissed me gently on the lips. "It's perfect, love. Thank you," he whispered. I smiled, "Oh! That's not all! Wait, sit down." I pushed him to the couch and ran upstairs to get a part of my next present. "ALICE!" I called downstairs. "Tell Edward to cover his eyes!"

I heard her laugh and murmur to him to do what I said. I was back downstairs in a moment and sat down on the piano bench.

"Okay, open," I commanded and he obeyed. He smiled when he saw what I was holding. "So you go shopping during the family hunting trip, by YOURSELF, I may add. And then you learn to play this?" he inquired with a smile.

"Yes, I've changed a lot since my human years. Jasper helped me with this gift," I explained. I started tuning my guitar and nodded to myself to start.

'_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all'  


I continued to sing the song that I practiced over and over again every time they went hunting. I was full of relief knowing that I wouldn't have to keep hiding my guitar and that all the anxiety of messing up was over. I smiled when I realized I did better than I thought I would. I looked up to see my whole family beaming at me and clapping. "Bella, that was wonderful. FINALLY! I have someone to play music with," Edward said and he took me in his arms. "Your turn," he whispered and Alice shoved all my gifts to me.

"Open mine first, mommy!" Nessie called from where she was snuggled with Esme. I took the small flat box into my hands and carefully unwrapped it. I gasped at the beauty of a butterfly shaped locket. Inside, there was a picture of me and my daughter when she was about two weeks old. I smiled and hugged my daughter. She had grown so much from a year ago. Now she could pass as a seven year old, but her mind was so much more developed and her face was even more adorable.

I opened Alice and Jasper's next. I laughed when I saw it was the same Manolo pumps I got her, just in red. "Don't worry, Bella. We can be matching," she assured with a wink. Rosalie and Emmett's present was obviously all Emmett's idea. "Dirty Minds board game…oooh what fun! You're going to play with me right bro? Maybe when we play this, you can make up for all the arm wrestling contests YOU lost!" I laughed. I opened the other gift which I figured would be from Rosalie. It was an outfit you would find on a runway…and a $1000 gift card to Victoria's Secret.

Carlisle and Esme got me a beautiful sapphire encrusted brooch and matching earrings. Then it came to Edward's present. It was bigger than mine, and much heavier. I unwrapped it carefully, cautious as to what it was. I was about to shake it when he stopped me suddenly. "Don't shake it love…it's not a gift to be shaken," he warned and I smiled. I finished unwrapping to discover a beautiful purple wood box. "Open it," he whispered into my ear. I opened it slowly and inside were figurines of a couple hugging each other close. But that wasn't all. My ears began to be filled with the sounds of my lullaby. On the inside of the box were the words, 'I love you. Never forget that. –Edward'. It was then I realized those two figurines were Edward and me.

I put the box down and kissed him. "It's beautiful. Thank you," I thanked.

"I love you."

"Forever."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Writing exercises make Christmas holidays go faster! Sorry I didn't update my other story, I'm thinking of rewriting it....what do you think? Thanks again! **

REVIEWS, PLEEAASSEEEE?! Merry Christmas!


End file.
